


Milestones

by BriMac0518



Series: Parenthood [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art Inspired, Gen, Kid!Fic, feel good fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Julian Devorak prided himself on his abilities as a physician. Sure, leeches didn’t always work, but when they didn’t, he found other ways to take care of his patients. He did his best for them always, wanting nothing more than to save them, to end their suffering so they could be healthy and whole again. The years along with everything that he’d been through had never changed that.Yet nothing could have prepared him for the day when he had a child to worry about. Pavel, his little boy, named after his late grandfather, was Julian’s pride and joy, but also his biggest source of worry. Every sniffle, every cough, every single time the baby’s cry sounded off, all left Julian mentally panicking that something was wrong. It was like his little boy was a ticking time bomb that would go off at any second.
Series: Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901104
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jammysketchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammysketchbook/gifts).



> Second in my Parenthood series inspired by the art of the lovely Jammy_sketchbook on Instagram/greyhands on tumblr. If you haven't checked out her art yet, then what are you waiting for?? She's incredible! 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Julian Devorak prided himself on his abilities as a physician. Sure, leeches didn’t always work, but when they didn’t, he found other ways to take care of his patients. He did his best for them always, wanting nothing more than to save them, to end their suffering so they could be healthy and whole again. The years along with everything that he’d been through had never changed that. 

Yet nothing could have prepared him for the day when he had a child to worry about. Pavel, his little boy, named after his late grandfather, was Julian’s pride and joy, but also his biggest source of worry. Every sniffle, every cough, every single time the baby’s cry sounded off, all left Julian mentally panicking that something was wrong. It was like his little boy was a ticking time bomb that would go off at any second. 

Make no mistake, Julian did not let his fears rule him. They always lingered in the background though, surfacing at the slightest possibility that something would happen to Pavel. Perhaps he was being overprotective, but Julian honestly couldn’t help it. In such a short time, the entire center of his universe had shifted to that one tiny, precious human who had his hair and eyes. Who was so perfect that Julian felt like his heart would burst with pride and love every time he saw his child.

One of Julian’s favorite things to do was to play with Pavel and help him learn. Education could never start too early as far as he was concerned and there was a lot that he could teach his little one. Even though Pavel wasn’t old enough yet, Julian still encouraged him to try to talk, to roll over onto his tummy and all sorts of other things. He never hesitated to get down on the floor with Pavel and play either.

One such sunny morning found Julian and Pavel Devorak on the floor, the baby laying on a blanket with a few toys around him. Pavel was on his back, little arms flailing and feet kicking, grinning up at his father with an adorable, gummy smile. He was excited. Pavel loved playtime just as much as his daddy did. A fact which never failed to thrill Julian.

“That’s right, you know it’s time to play. You love spending time with your daddy, don’t you, my lad.” He tickled the baby’s tummy with slender fingers, earning a little squeal. “Well, the feeling is completely mutual.”

Julian shifted to rest on his side next to the boy, watching as Pavel’s eyes followed his every movement. “Let’s see if today is the day, shall we? Do you think that you could roll over for me? You can do it. It’s just like this, see?”

The doctor laid down fully on the floor, no longer using his arm to support his upper body weight, then demonstrated how to roll over from his back onto his belly. “That’s all it is, little one. Don’t worry if you’re not ready for it yet. Daddy’s proud of you no matter what. We’ll get there.”

He knew Pavel likely didn’t understand what he was saying, but knew his tone of voice would help too. Soothing, supportive, but most of all loving. Julian shifted to sit up, smiling at his boy and gently stroking his soft auburn hair. Pavel really was the spitting image of him and Julian had to admit he loved it. “Now, let’s see you try it, hm?”

Teaching children always involved patience, which Julian had in spades when it came to his boy, so he contented himself with encouraging him, playing with him and making him giggle. That full-bellied baby laugh had quickly become his favorite sound in the whole world and Julian strived to make it happen as much as possible. Playing with Pavel always ended with Julian smiling so much his face actually hurt, but the doctor had zero complaints about that. Having a reason to smile at all was a blessing, but his son was the greatest blessing of all.

After half an hour of Julian entertaining Pavel with his toys, he rose from the floor. “Just one moment, little man. Daddy needs some water.” 

Julian didn’t leave the room. Just retrieved a glass of water while keeping watch on Pavel from the corner of his eye. Beverage in hand, he caught movement just in time to turn and see his son shifting to the right. Grey eyes widened when Pavel grunted a bit and swung himself over, moving from his back to his tummy just as Julian had shown him earlier.

Julian felt his jaw hit the floor but just as quickly recovered to grin brightly. He set the water glass down to hurry over and scoop his son up from his blanket. “Look at you, my brilliant boy! You did it!”

Pavel squealed when Julian lifted him up, little legs kicking until his father pulled him in for a hug, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

“I’m so proud of you!” Julian held him up so they were eye to eye, his smile beaming, but then Julian felt his eyes widening again for the second time in just a few moments when Pavel leaned his head forward and pressed an open-mouthed, slobbery kiss to Julian’s nose. 

Two things happened in rapid succession after that: Julian’s smile returned, so wide that his face hurt once more, and his grey eyes became damp with tears. Such a sweet, innocent little gesture, and it left Julian absolutely elated. He cuddled his son against his chest, heart so full of love that he honestly wasn’t sure if he could contain it all. Then Pavel yawned and rested his head on Julian’s shoulder.

The doctor rubbed his son’s back gently, hand smoothing over the soft fabric of the little onesie Pavel wore that was purple with little black ravens on it. “Time for a nap, I think, little one. You’ve certainly had a busy morning.”

Kissing his son’s auburn hair, Julian rose then carried him back to his room. Gently, he laid Pavel in his crib, leaning on the railing as he reached over to stroke Pavel’s hair. Julian’s voice was a soft murmur as his little boy drifted off to sleep. “I love you so much and I am so very, very proud of you.”

He smiled to himself as he watched Pavel sleep. One milestone down. Many, many more to go. He looked forward to each and every one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)


End file.
